pfmsigfandomcom-20200215-history
PFMSIG Yards, Terminals
Welcome to the the Association of Freelance Model Railroaders' database of member yards, terminals & interchanges. Does your railroad enter Buffalo, NY? How about Roanoke, VA? Cheyenne WY? Los Angeles, CA? Want to know what other roads are in your area to formulate interchange agreements? You have come to the right place! Alabama Alaska Arizona Phoenix, AZ (Matthie) - Arizona & California via BNSF Arkansas California Oxnard, CA - Hueneme Terminal RailLine via Union Pacific and Arizona & California Mojave, CA - Arizona & California via UP Barstow, CA - Arizona & California via BNSF Adelanto, CA - Arizona & California via HTML's High Desert Free Trade Zone (joint w/ UP & BNSF) Colorado Connecticut New London - Vermont & Atlantic RR Delaware District of Columbia Benning - Benning Yard - MDRAIL - Capitol Connector/DC Business Unit Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland White Plains - HQ Facility - MDRAIL - MDRAIL Headquarters/MDRailShops/Main Yard Laurel - Laurel/Savage Yard - MDRAIL - MDRAIL/CSXT Interchange Union Bridge - WBU Facility - MDRAIL - MDRAIL Western Business Unit (WBU) Operations Center/Yard Highfield-Cascade - Pennsylvania Yard - MDRAIL - MDRAIL/CSXT Interchange Massachusetts Palmer - Vermont & Atlantic RR Millers Falls - Vermont & Atlantic RR Michigan Kalamazoo & Lansing reporting marks K&L Class. yards at Enfield and Lansing (LMR South Yard) current interchanges; Enfield PRR/GTW, Charlotte GTW, Lansing LMR/GTW/PM. The K&L has embargoed the NYC at all locations. public team tracks; Kalamazoo Downtown Branch, Enfield Freight House, Parchment, Richland, Lansing Freight House, Charlotte Charlotte Branch active on-line shippers: Kalamazoo; Gates Block and Stone Plant #1, Farmers Fruit Union, Hanson's Furniture (via team track) Enfield; Kalamazoo Crane, Cody's Machine Products, Checker Motors (pull only) Parchment; Gooderham's Fuel, Wood's Implements (via team track) Richland; Richland Farmers Co-op, SpeedQueen Washing Machine Co, Richland John Deere (via team track), Gull Funriture Vermontville; Gates Block and Stone Plant #2 Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York Attica - Attica Interchange - Freedom Central Corporation - FCR Core Division / G&AS Southern Tier Line Arcade - Arcade Union Terminal - Freedom Central Corporation - FCR Core Division Buffalo - Horizon Yard - Freedom Central Corporation Olean - Bonaventure Yard - Freedom Central Corporation Whitehall - Vermont & Atlantic RR North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Houtzdale - Juniata Falls Secondary - Freedom Central Corporation - FCR / RJ Corman PA Lines Hummelstown - Hummelstown Interchange - Freedom Central Corporation - MIDH / NS Harrisburg Line Middletown - Middletown Interchange - Freedom Central Corporation - MIDH / Amtrak Mt. Union - Jacks Interchange - Freedom Central Corporation - East Broad Top / NS Pittsburgh Line Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas Utah Vermont Rutland - Vermont & Atlantic RR Saint Albans - Vermont & Atlantic RR Virginia Roanoke - Carlson Secondary - Freedom Central Corporation - RWR / Norfolk Southern Arkendale - Arkendale Jct - MDRAIL - MDRAIL/CSXT Interchange Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming Canada Nova Scotia Newfoundland & Labrador New Brunswick Prince Edward Island P.E.I. Quebec Brookport - Vermont & Atlantic RR Ontario Manitoba Saskatchewan Alberta British Columbia Yukon Northwest Territories Nunavut